UN AMOR INESPERADO
by xjapan
Summary: Ha pasado tiempo desde que filosofo se convirtio en ilucionista apunto de cumplir los 100 años recibe una invitacion para asistir a la escuela de magos,en donde no solo aprendera cosas nuevas si que conocera al alguien muy especial filosofoxoc aviso ooc
1. Chapter 1

UN AMOR INESPERADO

CAPITULO UNO

PRIMER DIA

Hola antes de comenzar aclarar que los pitufos no me pertenecen sino que pertenece a peyo, tambien comentar que este fic es una secuela de mi fic anterior una segunda oportunidad ahora sin mas que decir comienza la historia

Aqui narra filo

Habian pasado casi 54 años desde mi encuentro con Lisandra y Arquimides aun recuerdo las lecciones aprendidas ,los 3 secretos y sobre todo la promesa que le hice a ella ,quien fuera mas que mi consejera mi amiga mi madre aunque no sea hijo suyo la quiero como tal,aunque se que no volvere a verla en cuanto a Arquimides he sabido poco de el,pero jamas imagine volver a verlo y menos depues de tanto tiempo.

Fortachon -hey ¿que ese no es Arquimides?-

Filo - si es el ARQUIMIDES-( el buho los ve y aterrisa donde estan)

Arquimides -valla cuanto tiempo muchacho ¿como estas?

Filo -hola yo estoy bien aun sigo aprendiendo

Arquimides- me da gusto escuchar eso ya que traigo buenas nuevas para ti pero necesito hablar con tu padre al respecto

Mas tarde habiamos llevado a Arquimides con papa pitufo ya que nos dijo que era importante que el supiera lo que tenia que decirme para mi sorpresa bueno mas bien sorpresa de todos Arquimides dijo que ya estaba listo para asistir a la escuela de magia misma en la asistieron papa pitufo y Lisandra cuando tenian mi edad. Los 100 años es la edad mas importante para un pitufo y yo estaba apunto de cumplirlos debido a esto se supone que estoy ya en edad para tomar deciciones pero esta seria la decicion mas importante y la que quisas cambiaria mi destino, algunos de mis hermanos no estaban muy deacuerdo conque yo me fuera en especial Valiente me llevo muy bien con el pero el aun me trata como un pitufin quisas como es el mayor es un poco sobreprotector y no lo culpo admito que me he portado un poco sobreprotector con Nat Astro* y Sassette algunas veces, necesite varios dias para pensarlo cuando porfin tome mi decicion ya varios habian adivinado que habia aceptado la propuesta y asi entre despedidas y buenos deseos parti hacia la escuela, esta era bastante grande es facil para alguien como yo perderse en especial cuando se es el unico pitufo o al menos eso crei.

Voz-¡CUIDADO!

Filo-¿que?- (choca con una pitufina)

pitufina- lo siento mucho ¿estas bien?

Filo -si eso creo

pitufina -valla eres de nuevo ingreso igual que yo,soy Estela ¿como te llamas?

Filo - mi nombre es Filosofo,pero mis amigos me llaman Filo

Estela -pues mucho gusto Filo-( lo toma de la mano)

Filo -lo mismo digo Estela- ¿y para donde ibas?

Estela -iba para el campus pero parece que me perdi

Filo -jeje ya somos dos, yo tambien ando un poco perdido ¿y si buscamos juntos?

Estela -claro

Bien se dice que la vida es eso que pasa mientras haces otros planes pues no imagine que encontraria una amiga y menos que fuera una pitufina ella no era como Pitufina ,Vexy o mi hermanita Sassette era diferente tenia algo especial pero no estaba seguro de que era, ella tampoco esperaba encontrarse con un pitufo me conto que es la 97 de 100 hermanos coincidencia ya que yo soy el numero 96 de hecho tenemos en comun ese aspecto solo con la diferencia de que en su aldea hay varias chicas y solo tres chicos platicamos de varias cosas me di cuenta que Estela y yo teniamos tantas cosas en comun,para cuando llegamos al campus note que algo en ella estaba mal.

Filo-oye ¿estas bien?

Estela -debe ser por el golpe ya se me pasara

Filo -dejame ver (ve que esta algo lastimada de un tobillo)-esta algo lastimado que bueno que aqui traigo para el dolor(le pone el unguento y venda el tobillo)

Estela- valla no sabia que teniamos un medico en la escuela gracias

Filo -no es nada mi hermano Doctor sabe de estas cosas y el me enseño

Estela aun asi te lo agradesco(lo toma de ambas manos y lo besa en la frente)

Cuando ella me beso senti un leve escalofrio y poco a poco perdi fuerza hasta que no supe mas de mi lo unico que escuche fue su voz diciendo resiste Filo resiste,para cuando desperte estaba en enfermeria Estela me habia traido ahi estaba ella y otros dos chicos un duende y una ninfa

Duende -hijole mano ¿pues que te paso? la pitufina dijo que te desmayaste

Filo -no lo se, nunca habia pasado

Estela -Filo ¿que paso? te desvanesite de pronto

Ninfa -a lo mejor porque acaba de llegar

Duende -a caray no nos hemos presentado yo soy Chernov soy tu compañero de habitacion y ella es Luna o Luneta como me gusta llamarle

Luna(molesta)- ya te he dicho que no me pongas apodos,no le hagan caso lo que pasa es que a Chernov se le murieron las neuronas(Chernov le dirije una mirada asesina)

Estela -hola yo soy Estela y el es Filo

Luna (nota algo) oye Filo ¿ese es un amuleto de valor?

Filo -am si es un obsequio es muy especial significa mucho para mi

Luna- ya veo bueno, la enfermera dijo que no fue nada serio asi que ya podemos irnos precisamente Chernov y yo los buscabamos para enseñarles la escuela

Estela -Entonces ¿no son de primer año?

Chernov -nop,Luna y yo somos de segundo no se preocupen nosotros cuando empezamos estabamos igual

Asi comenzo el primer dia y valla que pasaron cosas muy raras en especial con mis nuevos amigos pero Estela era un caso especial jamas me habia puesto asi ni siquiera con Vexy o Pitufina ¿que esta pasandome?

Fin del capitulo uno

Bueno este es el primer capituo y al igual que con el anterior escribire uno nuevo cada semana,para aclarar Astro es bebe pitufo ya grande pronto escribire algo sobre eso ,sin mas me despido no sin antes recordarles que se acepta cualquier tipo de sugerencia hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

UN AMOR INESPERADO

CAPITULO DOS

CLEMENTINA LA MUÑECA PERDIDA

Aqui narra la autora

Habian pasado varios dias desde aquel primer dia de escuela lo jovenes novatos habian logrado adaptarse a las reglas de la escuela de este era un dia comun y corriente y cuando terminaron las clases cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitacion Estela y Luna compartirian cuarto y justamente cuando Estela estaba desempacando descubrio que no estaba su muñeca esa muñeca le pertenecia desde niña y estaba apunto de darsela a su hermanita solo tenia que arreglarla al ver su preocupacion Luna le ayudo a buscarla,

Luna-¿estas segura de que la traias?

Estela - si, no se pudo haber perdido asi como asi

Luna -pero si todo el dia estuviste con nosotros a menos que ... huuy Chernov

Mientras ella hacia sus propias concluciones y se dirgia a la habitacion de los chicos ,Filo y Chernov jugaban ajedrez ninguno se imaginaba lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir ,pues estaba prohibido que las chicas pasaran a los dormitorios de los chicos y vicebersa ya que se podia mal interpretar

Filo- jake mate

Chernov- hey no es justo

Filo- no es mi culpa que no sepas jugar ajedrez (se abre la puerta de golpe)

Luna -Chervov si esta es una de tus bromas te juro que te mato

Chernov -oye esa no es manera de entrar

Filo- amm crei que estaba prohibido que las chicas esten en los dormitorios de los chicos

Luna- si lo esta pero esto ya fue el colmo las novatadas tambien estan prohibidas

Chernov ¿de que estas hablando?

Luna ay no te hagas menso ¿donde la escondiste?

Chernov ¿ a quien?

Luna - la muñeca de Estela no te hagas

Chernov (apunto de soltar la carcajada) ¿una muñeca a poco todavia juega con muñecas? (un oportuno pisoton por parte de filo hiso que se callara) oh ya me callo

Estela - a ver Luna dejame tratar ami chicos de pura casualidad no han visto una muñeca de trapo con cabello rubio llamada clementina (ambos niegan con la cabeza) ay no esa muñeca iba ser de mi hermanita Sabrina* ¿ahora que le voy a decir?

Aqui narra Filo

Esa situacion me hizo recordar a Socrates un oso de peluche que paso a mis manos cuando era un pitufin el cual iba apertencer a Astro y habia perdido en el camino asi que nos pusimos a la busqueda

Filo -no te precupes Estela te prometo que encontrare a Valentina

Estela -aww gracias Filo pero se llama Clementina

Luna -y ¿como le vas a hacer pare encontrar a Serafina?

Estela es Clementina

Filo -no lo se la escuela es muy grande pero no me dare por vencido

Chernov - va estar medio dificil encontrar a Clemncia

Estela- se llama Clementina¬¬

Buscamos por todos lados y ninguno tenia informacion que nos ayudara hasta que Chernov encontro a dos sujetos de su clase que nos podian ayudar ambos eran hermanos sus nombres eran Drake y Josh como lo se pues Megan su hermana estaba en mi clase aunque de bobos no los bajaba y no se bien porque

Chernov -oigan chicos ellos saben algo

Drake- ¿tu muñeca era de trapo con ojos de boton pelo rubio?

Estela- si ¿la encontraron?

Josh si pero..como no sabiamos de quien era la mandamos al cajon de objetos perdidos del conserje

Todos -¿QUE?

Filo- oigan el problema aqui es que hasta los novatos sabemos que si el conserje no sabe donde esta su tiempo perdido mucho menos el cajon de objetos perdidos de la escuela

Luna -bueno ya que este par la rego debmos ir a la conserjeria para buscarla nosotros mismos andando

Ydicho y hecho fuimos a ver a Horco el conserje es medio distraido asi que dudabamos un poco de que nos pudiera ayudar pero como bien dice el viejo y conocido refran no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace y decidimos preguntarle

Horco(cantando) AY AY AY AY CANTA Y NO LLORES PORQUE CANTANDO SE ALEGRAN CIELITO LINDO LOS CORAZONES*

Filo- am disculpe señor

Horco - ¿en que les puedo ayudar jovencitos?

Estela - buscamos una muñeca de trapo ¿la ha visto usted?

Horco- asi ¿era tuya?

Estela -si

Horco-pues si pero como me la vinieron a dejar aqui pense que no era de nadie y se la di a una hadita que estaba llorando

Ambos-¿QUE HIZO QUE?

Filo (molesto) ¿se da cuenta de que lo que hizo acaba de meter en problemas a mi amiga? es usted un..

Estela - no Filo dejalo asi

No se porque me enfade tanto tenia ganas de convertir a ese sujeto en sapo tenia sentimientos encontrados nunca me habia pasado algo como esto estaba furioso por la tonteria que hizo el conserje y a la vez tenia el corazon lleno de tristeza por no haber podido ayudar a Estela no se que es lo que me pasa desde que nos conocimos siento algo raro cunado estoy cerca de ella quisiera siempre verla feliz necesito aclarar esto pero, primero debia encontrar la muñeca.

Aqui narra la autora

Mientras eso pasaba Chernov y Luna fueron a la cocina por algo de comer, la cocinera era algo malhumorada asi que debian pensar con cuidado lo que comerian

Luna - ojala hayan tenido suerte

Chernov- si ese Horco es bien menso a ver si no la perdio

Luna- ¿sabes que esta raro?

Chernov ¿que Estela aun juege con muñecas?

Luna- no seas baboso me refiero a que Filo esta decidido a encontrar a esa muñeca

Chernov eso si no sera que...

Luna- claro a el le gusta Estela

Chernov - pues si eso es obio pero jamas lo admitira

Cocinera - asunto

Chernov -a si Wanda ¿me podrias dar una empanada de fresa y un jugo de uva?

Wanda- jugo de uva no hay ¿algo mas?

Luna- alrato volvemos deja pensarlo

Wanda - ay estos jovenes de ahora no saben lo que quieren (sostiene una muñeca) asunto

Luna -¿ya viste?

Chernov- esa loca tiene la muñeca vamos

Mas tarde

Filo- ¿como que Wanda tiene la muñeca?

Luna -si yo misma la vi,tenemos que hacer algo o si no es capaz de hacer algodon con ella

Estela - tengo una idea(van a la conserjeria)

Filo- en vista de que usted regalo una muñeca que no le pertenecia tendra que reparar los daños y prejuicios del incidente porlo tanto encontrar al objeto en cuestion y devolverlo insofacto* antes de las 900 horas

Horco- ¿que?

Todos- QUE NOS VA A TENER QUE AYUDAR A RECUPERAR LA MUÑECA ANTES DE QUE ANOCHESCA

Horco- a bueno en frances* si entiendo como dicen el que la hace la paga

Mientras los cuatro amigos estaban escondidos en el comedor Horco aprovecho para distraer a Wanda con una cancion y asi recuperar la muñeca y otros objetos justo cuando habian recuperado los bojetos tenian que pensar en como salvar al conserje de una muy enamorada cocinera

Chernov- ALGUIEN VOMITO EN EL PASILLO

Horco - ya me voy (se va corriendo)

Luna - fiuu esa si que estuvo cerca

Al anochecer los cuatro amigos se despiden antes de irse a dormir despues de un dia practicamente largo

Estela- muchas gracias les debo una

Filo- no es nada para eso somos los amigos no

Estela - si casi se me olvida cierra los ojos y extiende las manos

Filo -de acuerdo (Estela le da un oso de peluche) ¿Socrates? ¿donde lo encontraste?

Estela -bueno lo encontre cuando buscabamos a clementina y como me platicaste que era un regalo pues me imagine que era tuyo

Filo- gracias me salvaste de un buen lio

Estela- para que son los amigos

Filo si jeje

Estela- bueno ya anochecio y se vienen los examenes (le da un beso en la mejilla) descansa

Filo bbuenas noches Estela dulces sueños (ella solo sonrie y se va)

Chernov (en tono burlon) Hey no te vallas a desmayar otravez

Filo- ¿que? amm ¿cuanto llevas ahi?

Chernov - el suficiente para darme cuenta

Filo -¿darte cuenta de que?

Chernov - ya te vi te gusta ¿no es asi?

Filo(rojo como jitomate) cclaro qque nno

Chernov si como no (ve a una cigueña) ay ¿que es eso?

Filo- ese es plumifero le pedi que viniera porque tengo que darle algo (le da una carta) gracias amigo ya sabes a quien

Mas tarde en la aldea pitufa

Valiente- valla asi que conocio a una pitufina

Fortachon-no sabia que existian mas pitufinas

Genio- por lo que dice en su carta parece que si hay mas toda una aldea de hecho

Pitufina- pobre si que le dio y fuerte

Tontin- ¿que es lo que tiene?

Vexy- acaso no es obio

Gruñon- vieras que no

Ambas (suspirando) - esta enamorado

Papa pitufo- Filosofo ¿enamorado? ¿de quien?

Fin del capitulo dos

Para aclarar Sabrina fue el nombre que se me ocurrio para la bebe pitufina a la cual tambien conoceran pronto, la cancion es unfragmento de la cancion mexicana cielito lindo, la palabra insofacto significa de inmediato, la historia original de peyo se desarrolla en francia por lo tanto todos los personajes son de cierto modo franceses hasta aqui el segundo capitulo hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

UN AMOR INESPERADO

CAPITULO TRES

EXAMEN DE ALQUIMIA

Aqui narra la autora

Tras ese descubrimiento de este nuevo y raro sentimiento llamado amor el chico ya no sabia que mas hacer el bien sabia que a todo el mundo le tenia que suceder pero tambien sentia que no estaba listo para algo asi aun se asumia asi mismo como pensador y no le encontraba mucha novedad hasta ahora cosa que le agradaba pero tambien lo asustaba un poco y como si eso no fuera suficiente habia llegado la fecha mas esperada y temida por todos los estudiantes la de los examenes

Filo- vamos Filosofo concentrate una pizca de raiz , un gota de rocio y..

Chernov -oye llevas horas peleandote con eso (la formula hace explocion) -uy disculpa

Filo- no hay problema pero siempre es lo mismo o me equivoco en una cosa o en otra pero esto no me sale como deberia

Chernov - es por el examen ¿verdad?

Filo- si, soy bueno en ilucionismo pero en alquimia no doy una

Chernov - oye tranquilo no tienes que ser bueno en todo mirate nadamas no puedes ni con tu alma necesitas un descanso

Filo- creo que tienes razon

Ambos salen de la habitacion en ese mmomento Luna y Estela salian de la suya ambas estaban hablando de los examenes ,a diferencia de Filo Estela era buena alquimista por eso no le preocupaba mucho el examen, iban hablando cuando vieron a los chicos en el pasillo con cara de preocupacion

Luna- ay Chernov no me digas que sigues asi por lo que paso en clase

Chernov- ¿pues segun tu que paso?

Luna- ¿ya no te acuerdas que asotaste como mosca en parabrisas cuando Bloom te dio un beso?

Estela -¿enserio?

Chernov - pues no soy el unico acuerdate que Filo tambien se desmayo y hasta a enfermeria fue a dar

Filo - no me lo recuerdes

Luna .- de verdad no los entiendo ¿porque los hombres se desmayan cuando una les da un beso? (en ese momento dos maestros iban pasando)

Maestra Mayorca -ahora lo vamos a ver (le da un beso al maestro de alquimia pero en vez de desmayarlo ella fue la que se desmayo)

Maestro Grifin - señorita Luna ¿ya vio lo que ocaciono?

Luna- ups disculpe maestro no crei que pasaria

Maestro Grifin - bien cambiando de tema espero esten listos para el examen de esta semana en especial usted joven Filosofo

Filo- amm si profesor

Maestro Grifin - eso espero (se va con la maestra a enfermeria)

Estela -valla si que da miedo ¿Filo estas bien?

Filo- am si no te preocupes lo estare (se va)

Luna- y ¿que le pico?

Chernov - esta preocupado por el examen de alquimia lleva horas que digo horas dias tratando de aprender formulas de alquimia creo que desde que llego lo intenta pero por alguna razon no lo consigue y como es bien necio pues...

Estela - pobre voy a hablar con el (se va)

Luna- confirmado entre estos dos hay algo mas que una amistad

Chernov ¿tu crees?

Luna - eso a leguas se ve

Mas tarde despues de mucho buscar Estela lo ve cerca de los viveros de la escuela solo contemplando la luna pero ella nota que hace un enorme esfuerzo para no llorar

Estela- sabia que te encontraria aqui ¿que haces en los viveros tu solo?

Filo-( secandose las lagrimas) hola Estela yo solo ...

Estela -Chernov dijo que esto es por el examen

Filo- no es precisamente el examen yo tengo miedo de defraudar a mi familia y a mi mismo , de no poder cumplir una promesa que le hice a alguien muy importante para mi hace mucho tiempo

Estela - ¿y cual es esa promesa?

En ese momento el le hablo de Lisandra su querida maestra quien vio en el el potencial para convertirse en el ilucionista que ahora era , le hablo de las lecciones aprendidas y de aquella promesa que le hiso de no rendirse nunca y sentia que si no podia con algo tan importante como era la alquimia materia que todos los estudiantes debian aprender para ser buenos hechiceros no lo lograria

Estela- ya veo oye tengo una idea yo te puedo ayudar con eso

Filo- Estela yo

Estela- no digas nada hoy por ti mañana por mi

Y asi ambos estudiaron las formulas que vendrian en el examen claro sin descuidar las otras clases aprovechaban cada momento libre para ello ,cuando llego el dia del examen ambos estaban listos para responderlo

Maestro Grifin -voy a calificar todo el bimestre con una sola pregunta y al que cache copiando le retiro la prueba comiensen

Pasaron varias horan cuando se dio a conocer el resultado fue una calificacion perfecta para ambos ,Filo sentia que debia agradecerle a Estela por la ayuda pero no con un simple gracias si no con algo especial asi que tuvo una idea y se dirigio al club de cocina

Megan- aver dejame ver si entendi ¿queres que te enseñe a preparar galletas?

Filo- amm si en realidad son un obsequio

Megan- a conque un regalo ¿y quien es la chica? ¿porque es para alguien que te gusta no? ¿es alguien que conosca?

Filo(sonrojado a mas no poder)- si es para una amiga si la conoces y solo somos amigos nada mas

Megan- jaja solo bromeaba pero necesito que me ayudes veras mi plantita se esta secando y me dijo un pajarito que tu sabes de estas cosas

Filo- bien vamos a verla ,valla parece que le falta algo de agua (le echa un poco) listo estara como nueva en unos dias

Megan - gracias amigo en cuanto terminemos voy a matar a esos bobos (refiriendose a sus hermanos) ¿puedes creer que me dijeron que no tenia salvacion?

Ya con las galletas en mano fue en busca de Estela quien estaba en los viveros queria sorprenderla de una manera especial y que mejor momento que ese

Estela- hola ¿que tienes ahi?

Filo- bueno queria darte las gracias por ayudarme con el examen y con la alquimia en general asi que te traje esto

Estela- valla, que lindo gracias

Justo cuando estaba apunto de recibir su regalo Chernov y Luna estaban probando el nuevo invento de ella tal parece que todas las ninfas tenian el don de ver el futuro pues Luna habia creado el paracaidas pero este salio tan mal que no solo ellos terminaron en el suelo si no que empujaron a los dos pitufos cuesta abajo por suerte ella cayo encima de el, pero de una manera muy cercana pues el rostro de Estela estaba muy cerca del de Filo a tal grado que sus labios estaban a tan pocos centimetros y ella iba acercandose mas a el ,asi que solo se limito a cerrar los ojos pero como suele suceder algo tuvo que interrumpir el momento y el beso nunca llego

Chernov- oigan ¿estan bien?

Estela- si creo

Luna - rayos creo que tengo que ajustar mi paracaidas nadie salio herido ¿verdad?

Filo- por suerte no, solo las galletas se hicieron migas

Los cuatro amigos empezaron a reir mientras que Filo y Estela no mencionaron nada de aquel incidente ni lo que hubiera pasado si no los hubieran interrumpido pero lo que no sabian era que Luna si los habia visto asi que decidio confirmar sospechas

Luna - ya se lo que esta pasando aqui

Estela- ¿de que estas hablando?

Luna (en tono burlon) -Filo y Estela son novios se quieren se gustan se dan sus besitos

Estela-(roja como jitomate) solo ssomos aammimigos

Luna - ay aja no creas que no te vi amiga

Estela- de acuerdo (la mete a su habitacion) te lo voy a contar pero prometeme que no se lo diras a nadie

Luna - te lo juro por lo que mas quiero osea yo

Estela- bien te lo dire Filo no me gusta

Luna- que oye pero si yo los vi que...

Estela- dejame hablar es algo mas creo que me enamore de el

Luna ¿que?

Fin del capitulo tres

hola este es el tercer capitulo el fic va a cosntar de a lo mucho ocho capitulos, tambien mencionar que apartir del capitulo cinco la historia se desarrollara en la aldea asi que apareceran todos los demas incluidas algunas pitufinas que pondre en el fic sin mas me despido no sin antes agradecer a mi amigo Doctor Smurf por sus recomendaciones hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

UN AMOR INESPERADO

CAPITULO CUATRO

ATADO A NADA

Aqui narra la autora

Tras un par de dias de aquella confesion sus amigos estaban bastante consternados por un lado estaba la promesa de no decir nada y por el otro de querer ayudarlos ambos tenian buenas ideas para juntar a sus amigos el problema era que no se ponian deacuerdo

Luna- deacuerdo alguna idea

Chernov- ¿sabes lo que Filo me hara si se entera que te lo dije?

Luna-pues no te verias tan mal de rana pero aun asi hay que ayudarlos

Chernov tengo una idea

En la escuela cada año se hacia un concurso de talentos y ambos sabian que una de las cosas que Filo y Estela tenian en comun era lo buenos que eran para la musica Luna no tardo mucho en convencer a Estela de que entrara con ella al concurso,el verdadero problema seria convencer a Filo ya que el era un poco mas reservado en esas cosas

Chernov - vamos amigo no todo en la vida es el estudio

Filo- Chernov el hecho de que sepa tocar algunos instrumentos no quiere decir que sea buen musico

Cernov- oye es facil, solamente tienes demostrar lo que sientes, se supone que para ustedes los pitufos es facil

Filo- ahi esta el problema amigo mio yo no soy como los demas,nunca he sido bueno para mostrar mis emociones

Chernov- bueno en mi tierra estamos acostumbrados a escuchar a nuestros corazones

Filo- esta bien dame tres dias y estare listo

Tres días fue todo el tiempo que el chico necesito para poner sus ideas en orden lo recien ocurrido,las lecciones aprendidas,sus habilidades,sus fracasos,sus miedos practicamente en tres dias recordo todo lo vivido en sus escasos 100 años y el destino que aun no habia podido descifrar fue todo lo que el joven pitufo ilucionista supo expresar en una sola cancion cosa que no habia hecho antes

Estela-listo?

Filo- si eslaprimera vez que hago esto

Estela- me alegra que hayas decidido escuchar tu corazon

Fil-gracias Estela en verdad gracias

Maestra Mayorca -chicos ya es su turno

ATADO A NADA

_Se que aveces puede ser dificil de entender pero yo debo intentarlo_

_se que si algo anda ma el tiempo aydara eso tambien lose_

_hoy ya nada sera igual solo yo conosco mis miedos_

_hoy contigo contare y asi lo lograre eso tambien lo se_

_que dificil sera intentar poder crecer ono atado a nada_

_que dificil sera intentar fingir que yo estoy bien cuando algo me falta_

_que dificl puede ser_

_ se que aveces es normal sentir que ya no hay mas pero yo no puedo con esto_

_se que ahora que tu estas mas fuerza me daras eso tambien lo se_

_que dificil sera intentar poder crecer ono atado anada_

_que dificil sera el hacer creer que yo estoy bien cuando algo me falta _

_que dificil sera intentar poder crecer ono atado anada_

_que difil sera el hacer creer que yo estoy bien cuando algo me falta_

_que dificil puede ser_

_que dificil puede ser_

Todos se quedaron paralizados cuando Filo termino de cantar nadie se imagino que pudiera expresar sus emociones de esa manera despues de todo solo el conocia su corazon

Fin del capitulo cuatro

hola,en el siguiente capitulo la historia se desarrollara en la aldea ,para aclararla cancion se llama atado a nada de Jonathan Becerra la pueden encontrar enyoutube hasta la proxima


	5. Chapter 5

UN AMOR INESPERADO

CAPITULO CINCO

UN POCO DE AYUDA

Aquí narra la autora

Ya habían pasado varios días habían llegado las vacaciones de invierno y los estudiantes podían volver a casa con sus respectivas familias pero en el caso de nuestros amigos sería algo diferente ya que por las cartas que ambos enviaban a sus respectivas aldeas en ambas se había vuelto algo curioso la existencia de otra aldea exactamente igual a la suya así que acordaron reunirse en el bosque

Papa pitufo- les damos la bienvenida a todos ustedes mama pitufina

Mama pitufina – nos alegra mucho conocerlos papa pitufo Estela nos ha hablado mucho de ustedes

Fortachon- ¿y donde estuvieron tanto tiempo?

Fatima- nuestra aldea se ubica del otro lado del bosque es por eso que no nos conocíamos

Después del almuerzo cada quien se había formado una opinión sobre el lado opuesto a la mayoría le agrado su contraparte así que se podía tener una esperanza de que todos convivieran en armonía

Con los chicos vexi y pitufina

Filo-¿y bien?

Vexi -pues parecen agradables

Gruñon- odio ser agradable (todos se le quedan viendo)

Pitufina-(en tono pícaro) ¿y alguno de ustedes está interesado en una de ellas?

Fortachon- no creo que eso venga al caso apenas las conocemos

Pitufina-(susurrando) tú sabes a lo que me refiero

Vexy- yo creo que entendí a lo que te refieres ¿tú que crees Filo?

Filo-(se sonroja a mas no poder) pues yo amm estoy de acuerdo con Fortachon apenas conocemos a nuestras invitadas asi que

Vexy- no me refiero a ellas me refiero a tu amiga Estela

Valiente- ya está bien déjenlo en paz si el muchacho no quiere hablar pues

Con las chicas Max y Sam

Estela bueno, y ¿Qué tal?

Max- bueno parece que si son de fiar

Gruñilda- tal vez si

Sam – ¿Qué dicen chicas hay alguno que les agrade?

Fatima- ¿cómo crees? Apenas los conocimos hace medio día

Sam (susurrándole) no me refería a ti

Max- jaja creo que yo si te entendí ¿tú qué piensas Estela?

Estela-(roja como jitomate) creo que solo somos amigos

Max-¿estas segura?

Valery- muy bien suficiente no deberían molestar a la niña con esas cosas

Más tarde

Aprovechando que Filo llevaría a Estela a conocer el bosque tanto pitufos como pitufinas estaban ideando un plan a pesar de que papa pitufo y mama pitufina les dijeron que no interfirieran

Vexy- ¿Qué está pasando los cabellos de Pitufina me tapan no puedo ver nada?

Gruñilda- no está pasando nada

Sue (sosteniendo un espejo) ash solo queda medio día y no le ha dicho ni pio y este sol esta arruinando mi hermosa piel

Vanidoso- lo mismo digo este calor no es bueno para mi rostro

Sue tengo una idea (se sube a un árbol y empieza a cantar)

Todo iba bien hasta que Sue se subió a cantar la canción que se supone estaba cantando era una canción romántica que debía inspirar al amor pero en su voz sonaba horrible tanto que todos se taparon los oídos rogando que se callara, y la pobre Estela no sabía dónde meterse

Filo-(pensando que se trataba de algo más) deberían liberar a ese pobre animal del sufrimiento

Estela (solo sonríe) amm sí creo que si "trágame tierra"

Sam- Sue con eso fue suficiente (sigue cantando)

Fatima- gracias Sue (sigue cantando)

Gruñilda QUE TE CALLES SUE

Sue- no tienes que gritar

Gruñilda- bueno ahora no se lograra nada para juntar a esos dos

Sue- y tu ¿tienes una mejor idea? (mientras discuten Vexi se va a su champiñón)

Gruñon – ¿a dónde vas?

Vexy- estoy rodeada de aficionados voy por unas cosas (se va pero regresa con unos instrumentos) lo que hay que hacer aquí es inspirar el amor amm Fatima verdad, tú te encargaras de la percusión, Fortachon tú de las cuerdas Gruñon del viento y pitufina y yo de la letra

BESALA

(Vexy)

_Ella esta ahí sentada frente a ti no te ha dicho nada aun pero algo te atrae_

_Sin saber porque te mueres por tratar de darle un beso ya_

Estela-¿oíste algo?

Filo-amm no no oí nada "esto no puede estar pasando"

(pitufina)

_Si la quieres si la quieres mírala mírala y ya verás no hay que preguntarle_

_No ha dicho nada y no lo hará si no la besas ya_

(Ambas)

_Shalalala porque temer no te va a comer ahora bésala_

_Shalalala sin dudar no lo medites más ahora bésala_

(Vexy_)_

_El momento es en esta laguna azul pero no esperes más mañana no puedes_

_No ha dicho nada y no lo hará si no la besas ya_

(Ambas)

_Shalalala que paso él no se atrevió y no la besara_

_Shalalala que dolor que lastima me da ya que la perderá_

_Shalalala por favor escucha la canción y ahora bésala_

_Shalalala sin dudar no te decidas más ahora bésala_

En ese momento ambos estaban muy cerca parecía que ahora si se iba dar ese momento pero justo cuando eso iba a suceder

Vexi – BESALA

Vanidoso- mi espejo oh no la rama se rompe me caigo

ZAZ todos van a dar al suelo y claro ya no pasó nada de nada, y el plan resulto ser un total desastre

Vexy- genial vanidoso ahora el plan fallo y todo por tu culpa

Max amm yo no me preocuparía por eso (ve a Valiente y a Valery con cara de pocos amigos)

Valiente ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes aquí?

Valery- ¿chicos que no les dijo mama pitufina que no se metieran?

Mientras muy lejos de ahí

En un castillo la princesa de las pixies estaba bastante preocupada por el hecho de que según ella varias criaturas arruinan su mundo perfecto

Princesa- corre corre corre que nadie te pueda alcanzar no me podras atrapar soy el hombre de jengibre

Galletita- eres un monstruo

Princesa- el único monstruo aquí eres tu tu y esas criaturas de cuentos de hadas que arruinan mi mundo perfecto

Sirviente – mi lady lo encontramos

Princesa pues ¿Qué esperan tráiganlo? El espejo mágico

Galletita no le digas nada (la princesa la avienta a la basura)

Princesa- buenas tardes espejito espejito dime con sinceridad si este no es el reino más perfecto de todos

Espejo- bueno tú aun no eres reina

Princesa (furiosa) QUE

Espejo- quise decir que aún no eres reina pero puedes llegar a serlo cuando te hayas casado con un príncipe o de perdida con un joven mago

Fin del capítulo cinco

Esto se pone cada vez más interesante Estela tendrá una rival bastante malvada y astuta pero será en el siguiente capítulo cabe aclarar que en este fic las pitufinas no tendrán nombre de sus habilidades si no nombres propios hasta la proxima


	6. Chapter 6

UN AMOR INESPERADO  
CAPITULO SEIS  
LA RIVAL DE ESTELA

Aquí narra la autora

Princesa-¿y bien?

Espejo-¿y bien qué?

Princesa -me decías que tenía que casarme para poder ser reina

Espejo –a si bueno pues entonces pon mucha atención mi ladi porque estos son los galanes entre los que puedes elegir y aquí están (suena música de fondo) el primero es un jovencito que vive en la tierra de nunca jamás sus pasatiempos son jugarle bromas pesadas a un pirata malhumorado y aunque vive con muchos chamacos no es ningún irresponsable apláudanle a Peter Pan (todas las presentes aplauden), el segundo es un muchachito que nació con una antigua profecía sus pasatiempos son escapar de un malvado brujo vamos denle un aplauso a Harry Potter (todos aplauden) el tercero pero igualmente apuesto es un joven pitufo ilusionista principiante poseedor de una inteligencia incomparable aunque de carácter bastante serio jaja aha pero no te dejes engañar en el fondo es un jovencito bastante sensible vamos mira sus ojos color plata y te perderás en ellos él es pitufo Filosofo ¿Cuál te gusta el galán número uno , el galán numero dos o el galán número tres?

Sirvienta 1 –el uno el uno

Sirvienta 2 – el dos el dos

Consejera – el tres pida el tres mi lady

Princesa ay qué difícil lo tengo EL NUMERO TRES

Espejo Princesa Michiru has elegido a Pitufo Filosofo

Michiru- conque Filosofo ehe es perfecto ahora solo tengo que buscarlo y… (De pronto un hada se le acerca al espejo y le susurra algo)

Espejo amm mi lady sugiero que cambie su elección lo que pasa es que ese muchacho

Michiru –silencio hare de este pitufo Filósofo mi rey y Duloc por fin tendrá a la reina perfecta

Lo que el espejito iba a decir es que él ya estaba enamorado de otra chica pero claro en cuanto ella se enterada de esto no se iba a quedar con brazos cruzados ya que era bastante caprichosa y berrinchuda siempre conseguía lo que quería aunque fuera por la fuerza

Mientras en la aldea

Papa pitufo – no está bien lo que acaba de pasar

Mama pitufina tiene razón hijos míos no debieron interferir

Pitufina- solo queríamos ayudar

Sam si no estabamos haciendo nada malo

Gruñilda salvo Sue que no sabe cantar

Sue – por lo menos lo intente no como otras

Gruñilda (furiosa) repite eso

Mama pitufina ya basta no discutan niñas

Ambas -ella empezó

Mama pitufina –ya fue suficiente vamos a almorzar y veremos donde pasar la noche

Papa pitufo pueden quedarse con nosotros si así lo desean

Max no gracias no queremos causar molestias

Vexy- si gracias si no es ninguna molestia "y sirve que así pensamos en otro plan"

Y dicho y hecho más tarde varios se juntaron para hacer otro plan la idea era que ambos dijeran lo que pesaban uno del otro y claro que el otro lo escuchara para poder por fin juntarlos pero la cosa no iba a ser tan sencilla y menos con una loca pixie que iba a interponerse en su camino por suerte la galletita de jengibre era amiga de los pitufos salió como pudo del bote de basura y corrió a advertirles en cuanto escucho el malvado plan

Michiru-¡¿Cómo que está enamorado de otra?!

Consejera –así como lo oye majestad al parecer este muchacho no será chico fácil así que yo sugiero que le haga caso al señor espejo y cambie su elección

Michiru- no Hibary ya decidí y además me gustan los retos tengo un plan conozco un nigromante que puede darme una pócima la cual hará que pierda por completo la memoria aunque momentáneamente pero para cuando el sol se ponga ya estaremos casados muajajajaja

Galletita (saliendo del bote) oh no debo advertirle a papa pitufo lo que pretenden hacer esas brujas con su hijo pequeño corre corre galletita si al pequeño Filo quieres salvar (se va por la ventana)

Mientras en la aldea

Filo- no entiendo para que me trajeron aquí

Fortachon – muy simple sabemos que andas medio raro últimamente

Gruñon odio admitirlo pero Fortachon tiene razón desde que entraste a la escuela de magos te vemos amm mas callado de lo normal y ambos sabemos que eres el más parlanchín

Tontin-Filo ¿sabes que puedes decirnos lo que sea verdad?

Valiente- tiene razón muchacho dinos que pasa

Filo- bueno no lo sé no lo entiendo ¿se acuerdan cuando llegaron pitufina y vexy? Llamaron la atención de todos en especial de Tontin y Gruñon pues lo mismo que les pasa a ellos con ellas me pasa a mí pero…

Tontin ¿con Estela verdad?

Filo- si

Valiente- tranquilo solo dile lo que sientes

Filo-¿y si ella no siente lo mismo? No quiero arruinar nuestra amistad

En ese momento justo cuando Jengibre como ellos llamaban a la galletita estaba a punto de llegar a donde ellos estaban Michiru le dio alcance y ya no dio tiempo de advertirles nada

Michiru- valla valla pero que tenemos aquí muy bien galletita ¿Dónde está mi futuro esposo?

Jengibre – jamás te diré nada bruja

Michiru- he sido demasiado paciente DIME O TE ARRANCARE

Jengibre- NO no los botones de gomita está bien te lo cuento ¿tú conoces a Pimpon?

Michiru-un momento Pinpon es un muñeco muy guapo y de cartón

Jengibre- si se lava la carita con agua y con jabón

Michiru- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?

Jengibre- amm pues él sabe dónde están (cosa que era mentira)

Michiru- muy bien lo buscare (lo suelta)

Jengibre logro escapar pero Michiru pronto se daría cuenta de la verdad así que debía apresurarse si no se llevarían a su amigo y le borrarían la memoria

Fin del capítulo seis

Hola adelante el fic esta semana ya que estoy en periodo de exámenes y valla que es una lata faltan solamente dos capítulos para terminar, muchos me preguntan que que onda con Filosofo habrán notado que no se parece en nada al original y un poquitito al de la peli lo que pasa es que estuve leyendo varios fics en ingles donde se muestra un poco OOC es por eso que yo también me anime a cambiarlo un poquito hasta la proxima


End file.
